A system of this type is described in particular in the following patent literature: DE 35 17 314 A1; U.S. Pat. No. 8,149,989 B2; JP 04158208 A (Patent Abstracts of Japan); JP 2000292371 A (Patent Abstracts of Japan).
Conveyor belts are subject to high stresses resulting from external damage, in particular by the material conveyed, foreign bodies, chutes and scrapers. Furthermore, it is possible for internal problems relating to the tension members to occur, such as cord breaks or corrosion. Continuous monitoring of the state of conveyor belts is imperative for trouble-free operation. Damage that threatens the operation must be reported without delay.
There are a large number of systems for examining conveyor belts that are in operation, for example by means of optoelectronic or magneto-inductive methods or by using laser or x-ray systems. In most cases, inspection is carried out only by means of visual monitoring by a person.
Each of the previously known methods has advantages and disadvantages. However, none has hitherto been useful for the detection of both internal and external conveyor belt damage.